broken
by TEAM SOPHIE
Summary: "YOU'RE HAUNTING ME, TAUNTING ME ALL IN MY BRAIN" a freeverse collection that focuses on the misunderstood characters in kotlc. [warning: depression and angst are prominent; completed]
1. 01- PRENTICE ENDAL

**So basically, this anthology stars the many misunderstood and broken characters in Keeper of the Lost Cities. Some characters may include, Brant, Prentice, Keefe, Alvar, possibly Dex, etc. These chapters may be poems, oneshots, two-shots, in even "songs."**

 **WARNING: These are intentionally supposed to be sad. I'm not depressed, in fact, my life is great, but I wanted to write something a bit more serious and melancholy to exercise writing different moods.**

 **~Maddie~**

ONE-PRENTICE

[Song]

" _broken, broken, broken,_

 _that's all he'll ever be",_

 _but maybe, maybe, maybe,_

 _there's more than that to me,_

 _I have feelings, I have thoughts,_

 _I've fought and fought and fought,_

 _but maybe, maybe, maybe,_

 _You'd understand if you_

 _saw me._

" _no feelings," you say,_

" _can't hear us," you whisper,_

 _I may be stuck, I may be trapped,_

 _but still, your words hurt me_

 _like slaps._

 _been misunderstood_

 _for way too long,_

 _but yet no one hears my_

 _dying song._

 _no one understands me,_

 _no one can feel my pain,_

 _how would you feel_

 _if you were enslaved by your own mind._

 _help me, save me,_

 _take me back to where I belong,_

 _listen to my prayer, hear my cry,_

 _it's something you can't deny,_

 _save my soul,_

 _release these chains,_

 _for I am what they contain._

" _broken, broken, broken,"_

 _that's all that you really see._

 _but maybe, maybe, maybe,_

 _you'll start to see_

 _another side or me._

 **So, what'd ya think?**


	2. 02- ALVAR VACKER

**Hello again! Today's character is Alvar! I've always wanted to write some sort of thing about Alvar, and now I'm finally getting around to do it!**

 **R.R.**

 **swan123: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :)**

 **K.J (Guest): Thank you! Yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense!**

 **AlwaysTSK (Guest): Thank you!**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Thank you! Yeah, it's supposed to be sad. Actually my inspiration for Prentice's song came to me IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, and it was bugging me, so I wrote down like two verses and then went to sleep XD**

 **trickster024: Thanks! Don't worry, I just started this fanfic, and I don't intend to just leave it hanging!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Is that a song? I've actually never heard that before-what's it called? I'm glad you liked it!**

 **~Maddie~**

TWO-ALVAR  
"The Golden Family, the Golden Child, and Me"

[poem]

 _my family is the golden family,_

 _my brother is the golden boy,_

 _and if they're all golden by and by,_

 _then what, exactly, am I?_

 _everyone expects me to be special,_

 _everyone thinks I'm something they haven't seen before,_

 _but in reality, I'm an outcast,_

 _I'm always, always last,_

 _in worth, in talent, in grades,_

 _no one knows the pain_

 _I go through._

 _I'm not golden, I'm not worth much,_

 _no one cares about me,_

 _everyone envies me,_

 _they never will let me be,_

 _I am different,_

 _I can't find a place where I belong,_

 _I can't find someone who understands my song,_

 _no one understands,_

 _they only reprimand,_

 _they think everything's fine,_

 _but how is it fine_

 _when I'm designed_

 _differently than my family?_

 _for it's the golden family, the golden child, and me._

 **Eh, I gotta say, it wasn't as good as my last one, but whatever! XD :) Happy Sunday!**


	3. 03- DEX DIZZNEE

**Hallo, wonderful subjects of Fanfiction-landia! Lol, I have no clue where that came from. Today's wonderful (and mildly depressing) character is: DEX! Thank you to Dust Bunny (Guest) (I love your name, by the way!) for asking me to do a Dex poem/song/oneshot-type-thing. I wrote this in science class (yes, I actually was listening-multi-tasking is real, people) while my incredibly confusing and boring science teacher was torturing us by forcing us to watch a Khan Academy video about waves and how to measure them and all that poop. I hate Khan Academy so much. Sorry if any of you love it, I just have a terrible experience with it.**

 **R.R.**

 **lovelunalovegood: I've said it a gazillion times, but I will say it again! :) I AM SO SORRY!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yay, Happy Sunday! I'm glad you like them!**

 **swan123: Lol, that made me laugh so hard. But man, THE PROCESS OF WRITING STUFF IS PAINFUL. Sometimes. Okay, fine. Usually. Okay, fine. All. The. Time. XD**

 **K.J (Guest): Aw, thanks! I'm glad you like them! I'd love to do all of those characters-thanks! And by Biana not having a special ability, do you mean** _ **before**_ **she manifested as a Vanisher?**

 **Dust Bunny (Guest): I'm really glad you like them! Thanks for the Dex suggestion, by the way! Also, that's a really good idea! I might just do that! :)**

 **~Maddie~**

THREE- DEX

"Not Worth Anything"

[I have no idea what this is- a poem?]

 _bad match. talentless._

 _nobody understands._

 _stupid. messed up._

 _that's what everyone thinks I am._

 _everywhere I go, I get hated on,_

 _every place I stand, I feel beaten on,_

 _I'm nothing special,_

 _I have nothing to prove,_

 _everything I gain I somehow lose._

 _nobody ever stops judging,_

 _no one ever stops to think,_

" _this is wrong."_

 _I'm "not special,"_

 _I'm "worth nothing."_

 _well, if I'm worth nothing, then why am I here?_

 _you have no idea how I feel,_

 _even I have no clue how much of this is real._

 _my family is shunned,_

 _I'm "a waste of a birth fund,"_ **(A/N: I'm really proud of coming up with that rhyme!)**

 _nobody knows,_

 _all the pain I go through,_

 _nobody has a clue._

 _If only they knew,_

 _all the stress, all the problems,_

 _my family goes through._

 _nobody cares,_

 _because I'm not worth anything._


	4. 04- GREYFELL

**Hello, wonderful people! Oops! I just realized that I was supposed to post chapter forty-something of my react today, but I haven't even started it! Heheheh….. I have no decent explanation for that… sorry! I also just realized that I update this probably the most frequently out of all my fanfics… whoops. Today's character is Greyfell (I'm always not sure if it's Greyfell or Greyfall- that always stumps me.) Thank you to Dust Bunny for asking my to do a Greyfell chapter! Here y'all go!**

 **(P.S. Doesn't it just kill you when people who do not have an OUNCE OF SOUTHERN BLOOD IN THEM say "y'all?" I mean, it bother me** _ **SO MUCH**_ **! Oh, and by the way, I lived in the South for like five years of my life, so yes, I can say "y'all." I never say it, though, I only use it when I write.)**

 **P.P.S.**

 **ARGH! Ruth B's "Lost Boy" is stuck in my head, and it's been stuck in my head ALL DAY! I love "Lost Boy", but right now, I'm having a "You're killin' me, smalls!" moment. I'm slowly dying inside. Just kidding.**

 **R.R.**

 **swan123: Thanks!**

 **Guest: I'm a bit confused… Are you sad about Dex? Sorry!**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **K.J (Guest): Oh, great! That's what I thought, I just wasn't sure. I'll do my best to do Biana!**

 **~Maddie~**

FOUR- GREYFELL

"Nothing Left"

[Song]

 _nothing left,_

 _everything's gone,_

 _when day comes dawn,_

 _i'm left alone._

 _they all are gone,_

 _here I am,_

 _left with dread,_

 _I can't help but think,_

" _this is all my fault,"_

 _nothing's left,_

 _my family, my kin,_

 _why did death and violence have to win?_

 _I'm banished to walk the world alone,_

 _got no one, got no more throne,_

 _I was king,_

 _look where that got me,_

 _for all is gone,_

 _and nothing's left._

 **That was really short, but… yeah!**


	5. 05- KEEFE SENCEN

**Hey, guys! I'm baack! So, today's character is… Keefe! Keefe, man… he's awesome, but SOPHITZ FOREVER! Foster-Keefe is still really cute though… but Sophitz is still my OTP. Enjoy!**

 **R.R.**

 **Dust Bunny (Guest): You are very welcome! I enjoyed writing it! I'll try my best! Ahhh… Beauty and the Beast… I just saw it!**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: I know, it's sad. And actually, it's Greyfell, not Greyfall. I struggle with that mix-up too. It's SO confusing sometimes… ARGH! XD :)**

 **~Maddie~**

FIVE- KEEFE

"Who Am I?"

[Song]

 _I don't know who I am anymore,_

 _I don't understand what I'm even here for,_

 _all alone, all alone,_

 _my mother's true intentions have finally been shown,_

 _got not one left, no one left,_

 _my world is crumbling apart,_

 _no one left, no one left,_

 _tell me: where is my perfect fix?_

 _breaking down, collapsing within,_

 _why couldn't justice win_

 _this time,_

 _nothing's changed,_

 _it's all my fault,_

 _all alone I've been too blind._

 _I can't find_

 _my right mind,_

 _everybody in my life is a lie._

 _help me,_

 _I don't know where I've lost myself._

 _tell me,_

 _please tell me:_

 _who am I?_

 **Guess what? ANOTHER song is stuck in my head? WHEN WILL IT EVER STOP? *sobs* Because I am currently in misery, I will attach the full lyrics down below. The song is "Thumbs" by Sabrina Carpenter, and it's amazing and upbeat, but IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD AND RIGHT NOW I WANT TO CLAW MY BRAIN OUT! LOL Jesus HELP ME PLEASE I'M DYING HERE! By the way, I had In 'N Out for lunch….. So good….**

" **Thumbs"- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Somewhere in the world there, is a father and a mother**

 **And the father is a son, who has a mother**

 **The mother has a daughter who gets married to the brother of a mother**

 **And they all just tryna multiply with one another**

 **'Cause that's just the way of the world**

 **It never ends till the end, then you start again**

 **That's just the way of the world**

 **That's just the way of the world**

 **Somewhere in the world, they think they're working for themselves**

 **They get up everyday to go to work for someone else**

 **And somebody works for them and, so, they think they got it made**

 **But they're all just working to get paid the very same**

 **And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum**

 **They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum**

 **And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)**

 **They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum**

 **Somewhere in the world, you got a robber and a bank**

 **And the bank robbed the people, so the people rob the bank**

 **And the police came to get him, but they let him get away**

 **'Cause they're all just workin' to get paid the very same**

 **'Cause that's just the way of the world**

 **It never ends till the end, then you start again**

 **That's just the way of the world**

 **That's just the way of the world**

 **And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)**

 **They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum**

 **And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)**

 **They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum**

 **Don't believe everything that you hear**

 **Let it go through your left and right ear**

 **Don't just march to the beat of that drum**

 **Don't be one of them people just twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **'Cause that's just the way of the world (way of the world)**

 **It never ends till the end, and then you start again**

 **That's just the way of the world**

 **That's just the way of the world**

 **And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on)**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)**

 **They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum (Woo-oo, woo-oo)**

 **And so, they keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on, keep on)**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum (skiddly-dee-da-dum)**

 **They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (la-a-a-a-a)**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum**

 **(Siddly-dee-da-da-da-de-da-dum-dum)**

 **They keep on twiddlin' them thumbs (keep on, keep on)**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum**

 **They keep on, they keep on**

 **They gonna keep on twiddlin' them thumbs**

 **Skiddly-dee-da-dum-dum**

 **Cause that's just the way of the world**

 **I'm dead.**


	6. 06- BRANT

**Hello, everybody! Today's spotlighted character is… Brant! Honestly, Brant gives me the heebie-jeebies.. right through the book! Isn't that weird? That's how good of an author Shannon Messenger is!**

 **R.R.**

 **swan123: Yes, encouragement! Also, I like the little Neverseen flashback that you did. Thank you!**

 **Dust Bunny (Guest): Oh no, I didn't mean I wasn't going to do a Fitz! I'll try my best to do one for Fitz, but the reason I haven't is because I've pre-written at least five of these poems/songs, so I post those** _ **first**_ **, and** _ **then**_ **I take suggestions and stuff. Sorry for not communicating good enough!**

 **K.J (Guest): Oh, it's totally fine! To be honest, I don't care about the number of reviews I get, although sometimes it's a bit exciting, but I love hearing from the readers. I never really encourage reviews because I don't put my worth into reviews (although sometimes I do,) but I love it when others review because then I get to hear their feedback.**

 **Mystery1224 (Guest): Oh, Lol, my bad! I should've added an extra space or something! XD I am so funny sometimes…. AHHH.. sorry, no, it's not a part of the song, I just added that XD Oh gosh I'm dying right now…. I can be so stupid sometimes XD**

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony: Yay, another Sophitz shipper! SOPHITZ FOR LIFE! Lol, I haven't read PJO, but I know a little bit about it. Same with the Hunger Games: I did a little research on the characters, but I haven't read the books or seen the movies- too violent for me! But Katniss and Peeta are cute together- that's what I know, at least XD**

 **~Maddie~**

SIX- BRANT

"Tragic Love Story"

[Random Thing]

 **(A/N: This isn't supposed to rhyme**

 **on purpose.**

 **I know all of**

 **my other ones (kinda) do,**

 **but this one doesn't)**

 _from the moment we met,_

 _we were inseparable,_

 _we were best friends,_

 _but everyone knew that it was gonna be more than that,_

 _it was gonna be more than that,_

 _I dreamed of the day we were married,_

 _I dreamed of the day that she held my hand,_

 _everyone expected romance to blossom,_

 _everyone knew that it would come,_

 _yet fate was always against us,_

 _before we had even met._

 _she manifested,_

 _and left me,_

 _talentless,_

 _in the dirt,_

 _I never manifested,_

 _I tried so hard,_

 _I tried for so long,_

 _I couldn't wait 'till the day_

 _we held hands and said our vows,_

 _but yet, fate was still against us,_

 _then I manifested-finally,_

 _but it wasn't a good sign_

 _I had to hide my ability_

 _and try to gain a new one,_

 _nothing came,_

 _I lived in fear,_

 _my darkest secret_

 _I only knew._

 _I met a man_

 _who trained me well,_

 _and recruited me to join his organization,_

 _I convinced him to recruit her,_

 _and he agreed,_

 _but by then_

 _it was too late,_

 _the dreadful Black Swan had gotten to her first,_

 _they turned her against me,_

 _I thought she loved me_

 _the pain I felt was unreal_

 _she joined our league_

 _and realized it was me_

 _who was hiding that whole time_

 _she tried to convince me_

 _she tried to warn me_

 _I guess she did still love me then,_

 _but I still pushed_

 _back those thoughts,_

 _my anger sparked_

 _within_

 _the heat was unbearable_

 _coursing through my veins_

 _I lost control- it was too late_

 _why? why? why?_

 _why did it have to be her?_

 _all I have left_

 _is shards of memories_

 _she left me broken_

 _I loved her so_

 _but she was turned against me_

 _and a tragic love story bloomed._

 ***sigh* So sad, so sad… what to do? Maybe I'll write a very happy oneshot for my OTHER anthology, Nothing Holding Back- Keeper of the Lost Cities Random Oneshots.**


	7. 07- FINTAN PYREN

**Hello! I haven't updated in like, what, five days? It's been five days, and my story has already been pushed to the second page- FF authors update so fast! I love that, by the way! Also, when I first joined FF, there were only like 198 stories, and now, there are 277 stories! I joined at the end of January! Wow! That's insane- you guys are so awesome!**

 **Today's character is Fintan, as you can tell by the chapter name. Oh, and there is a mention of Brant, so um…. *MAJOR LODESTAR SPOILER* pretend he's not dead. *SPOILER OVER* Also, I left out Trix and Umber, just because… I honestly don't know enough of them, and I don't really think they are as important as the others (i.e. Alvar, Brant, Ruy, etc.)**

 **R.R.**

 **swan123: Yeah….. It is. Glad you like it!**

 **Dust Bunny (Guest): Oh no, you weren't harsh! Sorry, I think I was just being confusing. I SHIP SOPHITZ 'TILL THE END OF THE EARTH! So… yeah. xD**

 **K.J (Guest): Um… ya know, I don't know why? Until like a month ago, poems weren't really my thing, but in 6th grade, I found that I was pretty good at coming up with poems on the spot. It literally takes me a couple of minutes to write these (not to brag-at all) My first poem was a Thanksgiving poem I wrote in 6th grade on the spot, right before class ended.**

 **~Maddie~**

SEVEN- FINTAN

"A Quench for Fire"

[Song]

 _longing, burning,_

 _a constant flame,_

 _igniting the burn inside me,_

 _I sat with a crown on my head,_

 _I ruled the world_

 _with a flaming hand,_

 _but one little rule_

 _shut my reign down,_

 _I threw away my title,_

 _I'm done with it all._

 _but even then,_

 _a quench for fire continues to burn inside me_

 _I gave in_

 _to the flame,_

 _but people died_

' _cause the flame refused to be tamed._

 _my world fell apart,_

 _my love, my passion,_

 _burnt to a crisp in the ashed_

 _oh, oh, oh,_

 _it's now my time to rise,_

 _oh, oh, oh,_

 _it's time to conquer with fire,_

 _that's flame's burning_

 _within the confines of my soul._

 _that flame's giving me_

 _an eternal life for centuries._

 _the quench for fire_

 _burns brighter than ever before,_

 _it has ignited a bonfire_

 _in my soul._

 _I'll watch the world_

 _go down in beautiful flames_

 _as the fire_

 _continues to GROW AND GROW._

 _it never dies,_

 _it never ests,_

 _it's an everlasting fire_

 _within._

 _the quench for fire_

 _gets bigger and bigger by day._

 _some day I'll rule,_

 _the Lodestar Initiative will come_

 _through._

 _Gisela will go, Gethen as well,_

 _Brant and Alvar and Ruy_

 _have a death wish_

 _all will fall,_

 _I'll rule alone,_

 _with that fire_

 _burning up my soul._

 **Yay, a decent-sized song this time!**


	8. 08- TAM SONG

**Hello, everybody! Here's chapter 8! Today's spotlighted character is Tam…. because… SHADES RULE! My friend thinks that Tam is really hot, or, at least, she jokes that he is, but I don't really think so. Eh. He's okay. BUT DO YOU SEE HIS CLAWS ON THE LODESTAR COVER? I mean, YIKES! He's the elvin version of, like, Wolverine or something. Except metal isn't jutting out of his skin. Okay. Forget what I just said about Wolverine and everything? Okay? Thank you.**

 **R.R.**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): Yeah, "burnt" is a word. I looked it up and everything. When I saw your review, I was like, "Shoot!** _ **Is**_ **burnt even a word?" But I looked, it was. Phew! I'm a super happy person too, so I don't know why I write these… oh well! Good writing practice!**

 **booksaremylife (Guest): YES YOU WATCH STUDIO C TOO! I love them- they're hilarious! Did you know that they're Mormon? In my honest opinion, I think that they're sketches are kinda going downhill- I find myself liking their older sketches A LOT more! Like the Lobster Bisque sketches. Have you seen those? THEY'RE SO FUNNY YOU GOTTA WATCH THOSE! Also, who's your favorite cast member? I like them all. REDHEADS DESERVE SOULS!**

 **Guest: Hmmm… I've never heard of those songs…. Maybe I'll listen to those later…..**

 **Yourfriendlylocalbookworm: Aw, thanks! I like your new story a lot as well. I love how your profile says, "Grace. Married to my bookshelf full of books." Oh, lol! I laughed so hard.**

 **swan123: Thank you! You're too sweet!**

 **~Maddie~**

EIGHT- TAM

"Darkness"

[Song]

 _you have no idea how much i've been through,_

 _you have no clue how much i've hid._

 _all the scars from my father's words,_

 _hiding in the shadows of plain sight._

 _all i've got is my sister,_

 _she's the only family i have,_

 _my parents have shown no love to me,_

 _i've been banished,_

 _i've been scolded,_

 _your words are like a whip,_

 _all the pain,_

 _i've gone through,_

 _just because i'm a twin,_

 _i can't take the lies,_

 _i have to tell the truth,_

 _but it's not fair: why doesn't my family love me?_

 _i stick by my sister's side,_

 _i've got nothing to lose_

 _except her._

 _darkness overtakes me,_

 _it fills my soul,_

 _i control the shadows,_

 _a realm,_

 _i am their king,_

 _darkness is my only ability,_

 _it's all i've ever known,_

 _so sue me if that's all i'm really good for._

 **Enjoy!**


	9. 09- KEEFE SENCEN 02

**Hello, hello, hello! It's me, and I'm back with another depressing poem/song! Oh lol, I don't know why I'm so happy about that- I'm not depressed, by the way. LIFE IS GREAT! XD Today, I'm doing another poem dedicated to Keefe, because…. He's had to endure so much hardship in his life, so he deserves another poem/song thingy. :)**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101:** Lol! Yay! Someone who gets me! :)

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Oh, wow! #RELATABLE with Tam, huh! It's so sad- their old videos were so much more funny. I love all the cast members as well- REDHEADS DO HAVE SOULS! Lol! Oh no, there's no inconvenience at all! Wow! #RELATABLE with Studio C too, am I right?

 **Project-Moonlark101:** Yep, KEEFE! YAY!

 **Mystery1224:** Isn't it a great song? So much autotune, though… but still… it's really catchy! Honestly, I have no clue. Recently, it's been harder for me to update, since I've done most of the characters that are pretty easy to do… so yeah. Oh, lol! I stared at the Lodestar cover for like five minutes, and then I decided that Tam is a little cute. His claws still scare me, though.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

NINE- KEEFE 02

"Masks"

[Song]

" _jokester,"_

" _funny guy,"_

" _humorous,"_

 _all those are lies._

 _masks, masks, masks,_

 _they cover what you want to hide,_

 _but yet,_

 _she still sees through mine,_

 _disguises, fake identities,_

 _that's all what i carry with me,_

 _but she sees right through it,_

 _my mask doesn't fool her._

 _masks, masks, masks,_

 _they hide all the weak parts of me,_

 _the parts i can't hold back,_

 _i cover it up instead._

 _masks, masks, masks,_

" _you're safe with us,"_

 _they whisper_

 _i believed those lies_

 _for way too long_

 _until she came along_

 _masks, masks, masks,_

 _they hide all of reality_

 _everything you see_

 _is fake,_

 _it's all virtual._

 _masks, masks, masks,_

 _they hide the pain inside,_

 _all the years,_

 _all the shed tears,_

 _i find a way to hide._

 _but yet that day,_

 _she came along,_

 _she took one glance,_

 _and saw the real part of me._

* * *

 **Enjoy!**


	10. 10- RUY (AND THE REBELLION)

**Hey hey hey! It's me, starting up that routine of updating-this-story-a-lot-all-of-a-sudden! Today, the spotlight goes to…. RUY! To be honest, I know like NOTHING about Ruy, so until we know more about Ruy *hint hint, Shannon Messenger* this will make sense. Because if Nightfall reveals something we didn't know about Ruy, then I'm screwed XD because then this poem will be SOOO non-canon.**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **lovelunalovegood:** Glad you liked them! To be honest, I'm such a sentimental person, but when I write these, I never cry. I have no clue why. I cried while watching THE LORAX when they cut down all those trees. Don't ask WHY I cried during the Lorax; I was like seven. Like I said, I'm a very sentimental person. XD

 **swan123:** I'm glad you know that you weren't disappointed! Lol- Wow, 1:45 A.M! Snaps to you, swan123, that's real late!

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

BROKEN- RUY (AND THE REBELLION) **(A/N: Technically, there isn't a real rebellion that Ruy is leading, but he's in the Neverseen, which is a rebellion, except Ruy definitely isn't in charge of the Neverseen...)**

"Revolution"

[Song]

 **(A/N: This is a song that is waay different from all the others. This isn't exactly Ruy's song, it's more like Ruy stirring up a revolution, because of what the Exillium coach said about Ruy.)**

 _this is the revolution,_

 _this is our time to fight,_

 _burn everything to ashes,_

 _no survivors, no regrets,_

 _hahahahaha!_

 _can you hear me?_

 _REVOLUTION!_

 _can you hear me?_

 _REVOLUTION!_

 _we are the strongest kind,_

 _hate is strong among our men!_

 _it's the council's turn to fall,_

 _vengeance is ours instead!_

 _no more pain, no more rejection,_

 _a father's heart means NOTHING now,_

 _we're the ones who'll take you down,_

 _REBELLION! REBELLION!_

 _the only way we'll go!_

 _DESTROY THEM! DESTROY THEM!_

 _the only way we know!_

 _feel the power of our freedom,_

 _channel the desire to be free!_

 _cast your hate upon the councillors,_

 _soon they will be gone as well!_

 _WE ARE STRONGER!_

 _WE UNITE!_

 _we are better,_

 _we will stand._

 _REVOLUTION is the only option,_

 _give in or you'll be dead,_

 _free the lost and broken ones,_

 _KILL THE GREEDY INSTEAD!_

 _we're the ones who determine your fate now,_

 _REBELLION will be what you face!_

 _R-E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N!_

 _WE ARE!_

 _SURVIVORS!_

 _WE ARE!  
STRONGER!_

 _no more exillium for us now,_

 _a better place is for us instead!_

 _we'll destroy the city!_

 _D-E-S-T-R-O-Y!_

 _we'll destroy the city yet!_

* * *

 **Well, in case you're still confused, this song isn't really a Ruy song, like all the others. Sorry if I confused you! This song is more like Ruy raising up a rebellion, since the Exillium coach thought that Ruy could start a rebellion… sooo… yeah! BYE!**


	11. 11- WYLIE ENDAL

**Hello again! Yes, I am back, and yes, I am VERY happy to see y'all again :) I was thinking, "Hmm, who should I make a poem/song about for my fanfic?" and then it dawned on me that I had forgotten to write a song/poem about WYLIE. *facepalm* I felt SO stupid. XD Yeah, so anyways, here's Wylie's song!**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION: I just kinda realized that this is rate K+, and I was thinking, "Maddie, you might want to change the rating to T," because, y'know, these songs are pretty depressing and all. What do you think? Should I change it to T or keep it at K+ with a little warning?**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **lovelunalovegood:** Yeah, I kinda figured it would be scary- but hey- the Neverseen _is_ scary. Don't worry, that's probably the end of that slightly scary-ness. :)

 **ChickenLuv8:** I'm so glad you liked them! Y'know, I never knew poems were my thing, but now… look what I'm doing- writing poems XD Also, tell PeriwinkleLuv9 that I miss her! Her story was so great… and now I'm sad… but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you! (I'm glad you're here too :))

 **trickster024:** Yeah, actually, the words were actually supposed to fit in with the song "Ways to be Wicked" (It sounds creepy, I know, but it's from a Disney movie XD) from Descendants 2 (Yes, I am SO excited for Descendants 2- Mal and Ben- Mal's bangs- OMG!)

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Glad you liked it! You know, I've never seen Les Miserables, but I really feel like I should!

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

ELEVEN- WYLIE

"Gone Like the Wind" **(A/N: Hehe…)**

[Song]

" _o" stands for orphan,_

 _orphan means no parents left,_

 _orphan stands for me._

" _g" stands for gone,_

 _what happened to my parents?_

 _they're gone._

" _l" stands for lonely;_

 _all i do is mourn,_

 _my luck seems to be cursed,_

 _everything i love dies._

 _gone like the wind,_

 _everything just vapor..i...zes,_

 _love is no longer here,_

 _it's not present here,_

 _keep on with your journey,_

 _i can't help you._

 _barely holding on,_

 _nothing left i love,_

 _it's all gone,_

 _like the wind,_

 _like the wind…_

 _like the wind…._

 _everything's changed,_

 _no matter how much i try,_

 _i can't seem to remember_

 _when i was happy._

 _my happiness_

 _is_

 _gone_

 _like_

 _the_

 _wind._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. 12- KEEFE SENCEN 03

**Hello! Here's chapter 12! Today's character is again Keefe, because… boy, he's got messed up parents. He deserves a little love. Basically, in this song, Keefe has just left to join the Neverseen, and all he can think about it Sophie… Awww….. Just a little angsty Keefe poem for y'all…..**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Dust Bunny:** Oh dear, I have almost forgotten about that! Thanks for the reminder! The thing is, it's taking me awhile because I'm not exactly sure how to write it, but I'm working on it!

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** Yeah, I could do a oneshot. Originally, oneshots were included in this anthology, but I took 'em out, since I really only wrote songs and poems. Y'know, that's good idea…. Maybe I'll do it here, or maybe on my oneshot collection fanfic….. Hmmm… gotta think about that…..

 **Ellie (Guest):** Glad you like them! Yes, they are depressing. This is the only depressing fanfic I've ever written (yet) Thank you!

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Yep, you guessed it exactly! I've never seen the movie ever…. But I know what it is…..

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

TWELVE- KEEFE  
"I Lost Her"

[Song]

 _oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _i guess it's time to reveal myself,_

 _oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _i guess I've finally lost the battle._

 _turns out,_

 _he liked her too._

 _not like_

 _that was a surprise._

 _her blond hair flying in the wind,_

 _brown eyes gleaming gold,_

 _i almost had my hold on her…_

 _then everything came crashing down_

 _oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _i guess i've finally lost her,_

 _oh, oh, oh,oh,_

 _i guess the nice ones always get the girl_

 _so i'm a little edgy,_

 _so what?_

 _what's a little dark for you?_

 _so what if i'm insecure,_

 _guess what?_

 _so are you_

 _lost, lost, lost,_

 _she's finally his,_

 _i'm gone,_

 _i guess,_

 _she's made her decision_

 _all_

 _those hints_

 _and teases_

 _and jokes_

 _never_

 _made it_

 _to her heart._

 _oh, oh, oh, oh,_

 _she's gone for good_

 _now what can i say?_

 _it's my fault,_

 _i let her down,_

 _the bond between us_

 _was snapped in two_

 _oh, oh, oh,_

 _anyway the wind blows,_

 _oh, oh, oh,_

 _she's made her decision_

 _now let me make mine_

 _except_

 _my decision is her,_

 _it's too late now_

 _i've already lost her._

 _too late, too late,_

 _it's all done,_

 _all done,_

 _made her decision,_

 _decided she_

 _liked him better than me._

* * *

 **That's all I've got for today (unless I decide to update another fanfic) See you next time!**


	13. 13- FITZ VACKER

**Hello! I've finally updated! Woo-hoo! Anyways, today the spotlight is on Fitz circa Exile. Y'know, after Alden's mind break and all. This has been highly requested by Dust Bunny, and now I'm finally doing it! The reason it took me so long was because I was trying to get the right feel for the poem. I wasn't exactly sure what to write, but I've got it all down now!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **lovelunalovegood:** I know, it's angsty. I made it like that on purpose. Sophitz….. XD

 **DemigodElfNinjaPony:** Good idea, but…. I don't know about that XD I mean, I can sing, but it's not really my thing….

 **swan123:** Lol, that's hilarious!

…. I have problems too. XD

 **Ellie (Guest):** Yeah, it is really sad. SOPHITZ!

 **swan123:** I'm baaaaaack!

 **Ellie (Guest):** It was AMAZING! I had the best time there.

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Ooh, good idea! Hehehehe…. *rubs hands together evilly*

 **Project-Moonlark:** O.M.G. You actually read one of my stories? EEK! Now I feel so sad…. Get well soon, Moony!

 **FloraleafKeyes:** Lol, yes, let's do it! XD

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

THIRTEEN- FITZ

"All Her Fault"

[Song]

{NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE DURING ALDEN'S MIND BREAK!}

 _little do you know it's,_

 _it's all her fault now._

 _she thinks_

 _she can help_

 _but there's nothing we can do now._

 _all hope_

 _replaced_

 _with pain,_

 _i can't_

 _look at anything anymore_

 _and say, "it's beautiful"_

 _i can't seem to see_

 _any more beauty,_

 _nothing is fine right now!_

 _it's all her fault, now,_

 _it's all her fault now,_

 _he's never coming back now,_

 _he's broken,_

 _dead,_

 _never waking up._

 _chained to madness,_

 _and who's fault was it?_

 _HERS!_

 _i can't forgive,_

 _not anymore,_

 _i'm too confused,_

 _why is this happening?_

* * *

 **THE END**


	14. 14- KEEFE SENCEN 04

**Hey, y'all! GUESS WHAT?! I have yet ANOTHER Keefe song! But this time, it's more light-hearted than sad. Just something to make these depressing songs less depressing.**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **Aria Ren Blair:** Aw, thank you! Now, here's a bow for your "bravo" *bows* You don't? Girl, forgive and forget! XD I do, because Sophitz is just too cute.

 **Dust Bunny:** You're very welcome! Sorry it took so long to do, I was just kinda planning it out.

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Lol! Yeah, he sure was a jerk in Exile, but I TOTALLY forgive him! (Sophitz is too cute to be ignored) XD

 **Guest:** Aw no, don't tell me you're crying too! Are my songs really that sad? Wait- don't answer that. I know the answer XD

* * *

FOURTEEN- KEEFE

[Song]

"trouble"

 _mouth with a smirk so wide,_

 _hair that's tousled every time,_

 _trouble, baby,_

 _i know what you are._

 _nothing but trouble,_

 _nothing but insolence,_

 _got nothing to hide,_

 _you say you're serious_

 _but that's a lie._

 _unsure,_

 _insecure,_

 _trouble, baby,_

 _that's what you are._

 _got problems,_

 _got crushes,_

 _got issues,_

 _messes,_

 _trouble alright._

 _i know you're not the only one._

 _trouble, trouble, trouble, baby,_

 _yeah, that's what you are._

 _trouble child,_

 _that's who you are._

 _hide behind your smile,_

 _troubled,_

 _that's what you are._

 _baby, nothing but insecurity,_

 _troubled mind, troubled soul._

 _can't find out who he is._

 _i'll tell you who you are:_

 _trouble, baby,_

 _that's who you are._

 _prank master, lord of awesome,_

 _king of hair._

 _kind smile,_

 _caring enough,_

 _but you're still trouble, baby,_

 _and that's what i love._

* * *

 **See? Not so sad, huh? I feel happier already XD no just kidding. I'm like practically always happy, until I'm not happy….. That didn't make any sense.**


	15. 15- EDALINE RUEWEN

**Helllllllloooooo….. Today's spotlight is on Edaline, reflecting on how everyone thinks she's too weak, still holding on to her grief, to really deal with things hard. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **R.R.**

 **booksaremylife (Guest):** Thank you! To me, Keefe is very easy to do, because I feel like it's just pretty easy for me to portray him on a page.

 **swan123:** Lol, me too! XD

 **Waves-Of-Writing:** Yeah, but not as depressing as the normal ones.

 **~Maddie~**

* * *

FIFTEEN- EDALINE

[Song]

"fragile"

 _fragile, like a flower,_

 _holding on to every memory._

 _she's just too weak,_

 _too full of grief._

 _i'm not that fragile,_

 _i'm more dangerous than you know._

 _you can't just assume because of what your eyes see,_

 _you can't just pity because of what happened to me._

 _i can let go,_

 _i can help,_

 _i'm not too fragile,_

 _my grief is gone._

 _clearly you don't understand._

 _not fragile,_

 _STRONG._

 _but you'll never see the new me._

 _all you see is the old,_

" _fragile,"_

" _weak,"_

" _antisocial,"_

" _sheltered,"_

" _hermits,"_

 _you don't see the real me._

 _stop making assumptions,_

 _i can be strong too._

 _i can be trusted,_

 _i can help._

 _don't act like i'm too fragile to listen,_

 _i've been through enough tragedy to know how to react._

 _i can't just stay in the shadows,_

 _i have to embrace the light._

 _step out of the grief and the ashes,_

 _and into the new._

 _i'm not fragile anymore._

* * *

 **Nothing really long today, just trying to get everything updated! Right now, I'm OBSESSED with Imagine Dragon's "Believer" because it's so catchy.**


	16. 16: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**...**

 **I've been thinking about it... and I think that it's time to end this fanfic as well. I obviously don't want to end it, but I think that it's time for Broken to go, because recently, I've found it harder to create poems with new characters. I've already done Keefe FOUR times, which is a lot, and I really can't think of anyone else that I can portray in a depressing poem. XD I just realized how that sounded. But I'm not exactly on a roll anymore, like I used to be.**

 **...**

 **What do you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye

THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IS HERE! (And sadness.) (But mainly truth.)

You've probably already guessed what is happening here.

Yep.

This is it.

*sniffs dramatically*

Like Darling01 said, I think that this is pretty much my "call."

*sniffs even more dramatically*

And for those who are not catching on, what I'm saying is, it's time to end this fanfic.

*nose hurts too much from sniffing dramatically to sniff even MORE dramatically*

When I first started this fanfic, I was on such a roll, because, y'know, Shannon has created a lot of characters that have had a respective dark moment in their life. Or, when it comes to people like Keefe, respective dark moment _s_.

But now... I feel as if I've pretty much done everyone. Of course, I could do more people, but they just aren't exactly the material I had originally wanted to be spotlighted in this fanfic, if that makes sense. The original characters I was to do when I started this fanfic were Prentice, Fintan, Brant, Alvar, and Keefe. Prentice's was the thing that created the idea for this whole fanfic.

But then I did more characters, like Tam, Dex, Greyfell, Ruy, Fitz, Wylie, even Fitz and Edaline. But then, after that...

That leaves Sophie, Biana, Linh, Grady, Silveny, Sandor, Grizzel, Kesler, Juline, Alden, Mr. Forkle (REST IN PEACE FORK MAN), etc. And while I can see some of those characters are the subjects of these poems and songs, the others... not so much.

So, I realized that this was pretty much a sign that it was time to end this. And I didn't want to, of course. That's why I asked y'all.

And you very sweetly and honestly gave me an answer. But that was an answer that I had already known was coming. I just didn't want the idea to become reality. But it did. And now... now, we're here.

So, I'd like to thank all the readers for encouraging me through this very depressing fanfic. And for reading it, of course XD.

Big shoutouts go to ChickenLuv8, DemigodElfNinjaPony, Dust Bunny, FloraleafKeyes, HuffleclawRavenpuff, Reyna Kane, bexdahboo, dear-universe, reader2003 for favoriting and to trickster024 for following.

I love you guys

Now, farewell, and on to the future!

(Also, I'm 95% sure that this fanfic will be replaced with a Sophitz oneshot anthology. Tell me if you want one!)

~Maddie~

The-Not-So-Angsty-Writer-Of-Angst

(and the rant queen.)

Can't forget the rant queen.


End file.
